Mint's Love
by KisshuLover52
Summary: Mint gets her first boyfriend. But when she finds out it's someone she and the other mews know from the past, her first is a total mistake. Plz RxR.
1. Chapter 1

Mint's Love

Mint's Love

Characters:

Ichigo Momomiya (Mew Ichigo, Zoey Hanson)

Mint Aizawa (Mew Minto, Corina Bucksworth)

Lettuce Midorikawa (Mew Retasu, Bridget Verdant)

Pudding Fong (Mew Purin, Kikki Benjamin)

Zakuro Fujiwara (Mew Zakuro, Renee Roberts)

Ryou Shirogane (Elliot Grant)

Keiichiro Akasaka (Wesley Coolridge)

Kisshu (Dren, Nerd spelled backwards)

Pai (Sardon, Short for sardonic)

Taruto (Tarb, Brat spelled backwards)

CHAPTER 1:

Mint's First Boyfriend

Mint was upset that she had no meaning in life, or that's what she thought, before she had a boyfriend anyway. She thought that she would always be lonely. That was until she met Markis. This is one year after Kisshu, Pai and Taruto went back to their home planet. Ichigo and Masaya had gone out on many dates. Lettuce had confessed her love to Ryou. Pudding was of course thinking of Taruto (or Taru Taru as she liked to call him). Zakuro was a lone wolf so she doesn't believe in love. Berry was going out with Tasuku of course. Mint was the only one with nothing to love but her puppy Miki.

_** If only someone would realize that I'm the one for them. Well, I know Martin has a crush on me, but he's the dumbest boy in school**_, Mint thought. _**Wait what am I doing? Mr. Murthy gave us a lot of math homework. Not to mention the fact that Mrs. Murthy gave us a lot of reading homework. So what am I doing just sitting thinking about my terrible life?**_ Mint was once again thinking negative. Of course she also had to work at Café Mew Mew. Then, she figured that she could do her homework while she was drinking her afternoon tea.

Later, at Café Mew Mew, Mint entered the Café and Lettuce was the first to notice, "Mint, where have you been? Ichigo got here before you. That doesn't usually happen, as a matter of fact that's never happened!" "HEY!!" yelled Ichigo. Then, Mint answered, "Yeah, well I'm not in the mood to come today". With that she went to the changing room to get into her waitress uniform.

"Umm… Lettuce, what do you think is wrong with Mint?" Ichigo asked. "I don't kn—", "Pudding heard Ichigo yelling. Is Mint here?" asked Pudding, barging into the room with Zakuro and Berry. "Yeah, she's downstairs getting into her waitress outfit. Although I don't see why. It's not like she ev—oh hi Mint," Ichigo said as Mint came into the room. "I'll go get the order for table nine," Ichigo said. "Don't bother. I'll get it Ichigo," everyone, especially Ichigo, was surprised that Mint had offered to do work. She went off to table nine. "Something's definitely wrong with Mint. I mean, she actually wants to work," Ichigo whispered to Lettuce and Pudding. "Pudding agrees with Ichigo. Something is definitely up."

After work, Mint had all her homework done. Of course she barely drank any tea while she did it. Out of everybody, Ichigo was the most shocked at Mint's behavior. Mint had taken Ichigo's shifts, Lettuce's shifts, Pudding's shift's Zakuro's shifts and Berry's shifts. Not to mention her own shifts. Ichigo of course was thinking 'Who are you and what have you done with Mint'. Mint was thinking about her "terrible" life again when someone said her name. It was not a voice she recognized. When she looked around for the owner of the voice she saw someone she thought she recognized as Masaya. It wasn't Masaya; in fact it was a total stranger. "Mint. Mint Aizawa," the voice said again. This time she went over to him.

"Hello, Ms. Aizawa." "Umm… Hi. Do I know you?" "No, but I do go to your ballet performances. You're a very nice dancer." "Arigato." After that they started talking about each others lives. It turned out that he liked exactly the same things Mint liked (A.N. What a coincidence. Hint, Hint(). "Well it seems that you need a boyfriend. You know I'm a nice guy. Oh, by the way, my name's Markis Seicher." "Oh, that's a nice name(." That's how the two met.

Mint was at her house when the doorbell rang. "Miiiinnnntttt. Your friend Kanna Saionji is here!!" yelled Mint's Nana. "Send her up Nana!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" "Damn that Kanna(," Mint whispered. "Hi, Mint. Hahaha!" said Kanna, laughing her kind of creepy laugh. "Umm… Kanna, have you ever had a boyfriend? Though the answer will probably be 'hell no'," Mint said. "Sorry no. Although I've had boys like me, they don't have a crush on me. Why do you ask?" "Well, I kind of just got my first boyfriend. I need advice." "Shouldn't you ask Ichigo—chan(?" "( You're right Kanna. I'll ask Ichigo." "Duh. Kanna Saionji is always right." "Yeah, Yeah whatever."

The next day Mint brought Kanna to the Café. Everyone besides Berry said hello and Berry and Kanna had a meet and greet. Kanna invited everyone to her tea party like she promised she would at Mint's tea party (A.N. If you didn't watch episode 32 than I'll explain. Mint invited The mews to her tea party; Kanna came and explained about how she and Mint were "eternal rivals"; Kisshu came and took what he thought was Mew Aqua and Kanna invited the mews to a tea party better than Mint's).

Later, Mint and Markis went to Village Inn. "I'll have the eggs over medium, hash browns and instead of pancakes; can I get toast (wheat bread without butterJ)? Arigato." "What will you be getting sir?" "I guess I'll get what she's getting. Arigato." "Okay will be out with your order soon. Arigato for coming to Village Inn."

Once they got their food, They started talking about their history. No secrets (A.N. obviously besides the fact that she was Mew Minto). "If you don't mind; can I go to the bathroom?" "Sure, you don't have to ask." About two seconds after he left there was a bang and then a scream. Then, what Mint saw was terrifying. "WHAT?? I thought we got rid of all the Chimera Animals! Why is there another one?" "Think again little birdie. This is a Kirema Anima!" "Mint recognized that voice. A voice she hadn't heard in a year. "KISSHU!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

CHAPTER 2:

Reunion

"Mew Mew Minto Metamorphosis!!" Mew Minto was transformed and ready to fight what Kisshu called a "Kirema Anima". (A.N. Yes I know. Kirema Animas are in the book, and in the show they are called Chimera Animals. I like to call everything the way it is in the show because I saw it before I read the books).

Back at the Café, Keiichiro was telling the girls they would have to close early because Ryou needed to talk to them about something. "You guys, Mew Minto has transformed and is fighting, I think, a Chimera Animal." "Come on mews let's go."

"Mew Mew Strawberry"

"Mew Mew Retasu"

"Mew Mew Purin"

"Mew Mew Zakuro"

"Mew Mew Berri"

"METAMORPHASIS"

Then out of nowhere, there was a 'bleep' and the screen on the big computer thingy went on. It was Mew Minto. "You guys, I have bad news. I'm not making very good progress in defeating this monster. They're not called Chimera Animals. They're called Kirema Animas and the person behind this; well you can find that out when you get—AHHHHH!!" Then the screen went off. "Mew Minto! Mew Purin thinks we should go to her aid." "That's probably a good idea," Mew Zakuro said.

At Village Inn, Mew Minto is still fighting the Anima when the other mews came in. "Mew Ichigo! Mew Retasu! Mew Purin! Mew Zakuro! Mew Berri! You guys came." Then Kisshu, who was watching the whole thing, swooped down and yelled, "Hey, Koneko—

chan!!" "KISSHU!!" Then he swooped down and greeted her with a kiss. (A.N. By the way, in case you didn't know already, I'm a KisshuxIchigo fan). "Kisshu you pervert!!" Then, before anyone could stop him, Kisshu grabbed Ichigo and teleported out of there. "Mew Ichigo!" Mew Minto yelled in surprise. "Mew Retasu, what do we do?" Mew Berri asked. "Mew Minto, what did you say these things were?" asked Mew Zakuro. "Well, Kisshu called them Kirema Animas. I'm not really sure though. Hey wait a minute. What happened to MarkisL? (A.N. I bet you guys were wondering where Markis was. Don't worry. He'll be back(! Well I'll give you a hint. You'll find out later in the story).

Once everyone got back to the Café they told Ryou, Keiichiro and Tasuku about what happened. (A.N. You're probably wondering where Masaya is. If you're not, GOOD JOB!! If you're not a Masaya fan and you love Masaya bashing and would really like him to die, KEEP READING!! By the way the Kanna tea party will come really sooner then you think! Mwahahaha!!)

KisshuLover52: Gomen, this chapter was a little short.

Kisshu: A LITTLE!!

KisshuLover52: --pressure points Kisshu—BAKA!!

See you in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

KisshuLover52: Hi there and welcome to chapter 3

KisshuLover52: Hi there and welcome to chapter 3! Yes, yes, I know that the 'Two Becoming Friends' is part of the name for TMM episode 40. So to clarify that; Kisshu, if you would please.

Kisshu: **KisshuLover52 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. However she does own this story.**

KisshuLover52: Arigato!

CHAPTER 3:

Kanna's Tea Party; Two

Becoming Friends

Whooooooooosh!! The mews were on there way to Kanna's tea party. This is probably going to be very boring, thought Mint. I hope Kisshu will come, and bring Ichigo with him so we can get her back, thought Lettuce. Pudding thinks this is going to be fun, thought Pudding. It's a good thing I lent Lettuce and Pudding two of my dresses. They looked terrible at Mint's tea party last year, Zakuro thought. YAY! Tea party, thought Berry. 'We will now be landing in Hokkaido, Japan. Please wait until we land to get out of your seats.' "Pudding wants to go shopping for toys to bring back to her brothers and sister". When the girls got to their hotel, they unpacked and got ready for bed. "Let's tell stories guys," Zakuro suggested. "Okay. I'll go first," Mint said, "Once upon a time their lived a young princess named Zakuro", then Zakuro interrupted, "I saw that one coming". "Zakuro, don't interrupt Mint," Pudding said. Then Mint continued, "Anyway, let's get on with the story. Zakuro had a huge crush on the peasant, Keiichiro. But, Keiichiro had a huge crush on the famous pop star Lettuce Midorikawa. Of course there was someone who had a huge crush on Zakuro. His name was Pai." Then Zakuro interrupted again, "What?? Why Pai?!" "I'll tell you if you stop interrupting me!! Anyway, Pai wasn't very popular with the girls. Not to mention the fact that Zakuro's twin sister Mint was always embarrassing the boys that were nerds, like Pai. Mint was already dating a boy named Masaya. He loved her sooooooooo much. There was also Zakuro's older brother named Ryou. He had a girlfriend named Berry. Zakuro's younger sister Ichigo even had a boyfriend. His name was Kisshu." This time Lettuce interrupted, "Wait, wait, wait, Kisshu and Ichigo are dating? This story makes no sense. Zakuro meant a story that was humorous, not totally boring! Let me tell a story". "But I wasn't done yet Lettuce!! Oh well, I guess you can. (Screaming heard in distance). What was that?" Mint asked. (A.N. By the way the 'Screaming heard in distance' was not actually said by Mint. It was just indicating that she could hear screaming in the distance.)

When the mews were transformed, they ran to where the scream was heard. What they saw was a new Kirema Anima. "So, you girls came," said a voice. The girls looked for the owner of the voice, and then finally, Mew Retasu pointed at none other than Kisshu. "Kisshu! Where's Ichigo? What have you done with her!?" Mew Minto asked. Then, Kisshu teleported away and then teleported back with an unconscious Ichigo. "Ichigo! What have you done to her?" Mew Purin asked. "Don't worry, she'll be fine… that is if you do as I say". Kisshu and the mews were so distracted that they didn't notice Mew Purin sneaking up behind Kisshu with a frying pan. Then what happened made everyone but Kisshu (and obviously Ichigo, who was still unconscious) laugh so hard like there life depended on it. "OOOOOOWWWWWW!!" Kisshu yelled out of pain and shock. Mew Purin had just whacked him upside the head with the frying pan like her life depended on it. Of course, out of pain he had dropped anything that was in his hands to hold the spot where Mew Purin had whacked him, and dropped Ichigo, who Mew Minto caught just in time.

After the mews had beaten the Kirema Anima, they headed for their hotel. A few hours after they got back (A.N. What did they do in those few hours? They watched Hannah Montana of course.) Ichigo woke up. "Huh… what? What happened to me?" Mint turned around and saw Ichigo lying on the bed, still in waking up mode. "Ichigo you're awake! We thought you were in a coma! Tell us what happened after Kisshu kidnapped you!" "Well for starters, he said 'Ichigo, if you don't go with me I will have no choice but to kill you' which of course I answered with 'HELL NO!!' then he knocked me unconscious and I've just now come to. So then, of course, you started talking to me and I started talking and will now stop. So what's been going on at the café?" "Well were here because Kanna has invited us to a tea party. Oh, Ichigo, can I talk to you over here for a moment?" Mint asked. "Sure. What's up?" "Well, I've got some questions for you about… well… boys. Well, here goes: Q 1…" "Hold it, hold it. Mint you can't ask me for help. You have to figure it out for yourself." "Mint, Ichigo, Let's get ready for Kanna—chan's tea party. It's in ten minutes!" Lettuce yelled at them. RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! Ichigo answered her phone, "Hello. Hi Mrs. Aoyama, what's up? What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" (A.N. So here's why Ichigo yelled: Masaya was dead. YAY!! Here's how he died: Masaya littered, he then started walking home when he tripped on his litter, he then fell in the river, a shark ate his eyeballs he then got out of the water blind, then he ran into the street and got runover more than 6,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times. So once again, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!). "What's the matter Ichigo?" Lettuce asked Ichigo, who was now in the corner of the room rolling in a ball crying her heart out. "Masaya d-d-d-d-d-d-d-died!" "Oh, Ichigo I'm so sorry!" Mint said out loud but what she thought was different. She was thinking 'YES!! THE BASTARD'S DEAD!!'.**"**Come on you guys. We're going to the tea party now," said Zakuro, coming into the room with Pudding.

When they got to the tea party, Ichigo looked like she didn't have any life in her. "You actually came Mint. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kanna said walking up to them. Mint thought that this was going to be a very boring tea party.


	4. Mewmeo and Mewmiet

KisshuLover52- Gomen I haven't updated in months. I got… distracted. Kisshu, disclaimer!

Kisshu- Only owns person Tokyo that the Mew is Ikumi Mew Mia.

KisshuLover52- Now say it correctly.

Kisshu- The only person that owns Tokyo Mew Mew is Mia Ikumi.

KisshuLover52- That's better. You get cookie. Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 4: Mewmeo and Mewmiet—

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I didn't think you would actually come Mint!" Kanna cried out.

"Yeah? Well I was considering staying in the hotel." Mint said. With that, she turned and started walking away from Kanna.

"Wait no, don't go! I'll be lonely with out a non nobody!"

"HEY!!!" Everyone but Mint and Kanna yelled. (Just the mews, not everyone at the part)

"Gomen, gomen." Kanna quickly apologized while wiping her eyes on her handkerchief. "I meant that I would be lonely without Mint."

~CRASH BOOM EXPLODE~

"AHH!!!" yelled random person.

As Kanna ran from the courtyard, Mint saw another frigging Kirema Anima.

"How many of these damn things is Kisshu going to bring on us!?" Mint shrieked.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Retasu!"

"Mew Mew Purin!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Berri!"

"METAMORPHASIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" Mew Minto yelled.

"Ribbon Retasu Rush" Mew Retasu yelled.

"Ribbon Purin Ring Inferno!" Mew Purin yelled.

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure" Mew Zakuro yelled.

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Mew Berri yelled.

"And now for the grand finale! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Mew Ichigo yelled.

Little did they know that it was a trap to get back at Mew Purin for whacking Kisshu upside the head with a frying pan*[1].

"HAHAHA!!! You girlies fell for my trap! Now feel my wrath!" Kisshu yelled.

"TRAP?!!!" Suddenly, a giant frying pan came shooting out of the Kirema Anima's mouth and hit Mew Ichigo upside the head.

"Ah crap I meant to hit Mew Purin upside the head not Mew Ichigo." Kisshu cried in disbelief.

"Nice Kisshu, nice." Mint said sarcastically. (If you didn't know she was being sarcastic, you need to go back to pre-k)

"Oh well. This ties in with my secondary plan of kidnapping Ichigo. You see, as my secondary plan, I was kidnap Mew Ichigo after I injured Mew Purin's cranium." Kisshu explained his plan as if the mews didn't no what a secondary plan was.

~LATER~

"Hey Mint, I looked up something about boyfriends being two-timers and fakes!"

"Okay, good for you Lettuce." Mint replied.

"What if Markis is really Kisshu in disguise? I mean, like, you haven't seen Markis since Kisshu's return have you*[2]?" Lettuce asked.

"Now, be reasonable Lettuce. Markis is dating ME. Not Ichigo."

"Well I still go by reasoning."

"Whatever Lettuce."

"I mean, it's like Markis/Kisshu is a Mewmeo and you're a Mewmiet."

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

"It means, Markis/Kisshu is your Romeo, and you're his Juliet! Only Mew style."

"…You're a freak, you know that Lettuce?"

KisshuLover52- That's chapter 4! Please review with the best criticism you can come up with!

Kisshu- Don't forget to…review.

Notes (The thingies that look like this: *[insert number here] :

*1: frying pan=See chapter 3

*2: Markis since Kisshu's return=See chapter 2


End file.
